Hell & Consequences
by pseudo-vulture
Summary: A skeleton is killing people on the streets of Dublin. Can Skulduggery prove his innocence? (set between Playing With Fire and The Faceless Ones)
1. Chapter 1

**I noticed there isn't any of this crossover (that I can find), so i decided to write my own. Please bear in mind I wrote all this chapter after having too much caffeine and being unable to sleep at about half 2 in the morning. The Skulduggery Pleasant parts are set somewhere between Playing With Fire and The Faceless Ones, you know, before Fletcher and everything going hideously wrong. The Ghost Rider parts are set just after the first movie.**

**1. Trouble**

Detective Skulduggery Pleasant, well dressed, sophisticated and generally charismatic skeleton, was currently very annoyed.

People generally did get this way when they were woken up from meditation at about 3am by cleavers, dragged out of their homes and thrown in a cell and Skulduggery was angrier than most to start with.

To begin with, he didn't even know why he was currently under arrest and in a cell surrounded by armed guards. It definitely didn't help that, in the rush to catch him, several of the cleavers had stood on and generally ruined his favourite hat.

He stared at at through his hollow eye sockets sadly. He really had been fond of this hat. He was fond of all of his hats, but especially this one. A scythe had cut half of the brim off and the top was practically crushed.

Someone was going to be in big trouble about this one, Valkyrie Cain knew, looking at the monitor in the room just outside the Sanctuary's holding cells. She could tell just be the way he was sat that he was already considering punching the next person he saw.

But the charges were practically definite. A street full of people, mages and civilians, had seen a skeleton attack the man. Scorched to death, apparently, although she hadn't been allowed on the scene. And the only skeleton walking around Dublin, or anywhere for that matter, was Skulduggery. It didn't matter that the man had been near the top of several Sanctuaries most wanted lists, it was still murder. And not the only reported incident in similar circumstances in the last week, either.

Still, Valkyrie found it hard to believe her friend could do anything like this.

And the reports hadn't exactly been that clear. Most of the witnesses were drunk. The skeleton seen killing people was wearing leather, apparently. Skulduggery wouldn't be caught dead wearing leather. He wouldn't even be caught alive wearing leather.

Which made her wonder what the hell was going on...


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie sighed. She didn't envy the detective in the interrogation room. Skulduggery was getting increasingly bright and cheerful which meant he was really, really close to punching someone.

She decided to leave before someone arrested her as well.

Valkyrie walked out of the building silently. She wandered a few streets from the museum and when she was confident no-one from the Sanctuary was following her, called a taxi.

If anyone had any answers to this, her uncle would and even if he didn't, he'd know how to find out.

She told the driver directions then stared out of the window into the darkness. It was too early to be working. Or too late. She wasn't really sure where one ended and the other began.

The cab had finally arrived at Gordon's house. No matter how long she owned it, it would always be Gordon's house, not hers.

She paid the driver, ran right up to the study and pulled out the ancient leather book. She grinned as the bookcase swung open, still unable to get over how amazing the secret room was.

The blue Echo Stone in the middle of the room glowed and her late uncle appeared, smiling at her.

"Hello there, is the world in danger again?"

Valkyrie smiled. "No, not this time"

"I assume you aren't just here to visit your beloved, dead uncle"

She shook her head. "Skulduggery's been arrested by the new idiots at the Sanctuary"

Echo-Gordon leaned in. "Why?"

"People have been getting murdered."

"So why have they arrested Skulduggery?"

"They've been murdered by a skeleton"

Gordon looked at her curiously. "How?"

"They've all been set on fire"

Echo-Gordon grinned.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I know who did it. Or, actually, what did it."

"What?" Valkyrie said quietly, stunned.

"I was meaning to write a book on them. I suppose I can't now I'm dead..." Gordon trailed off.

"what killed them, Gordon?"

He grinned again.

"A Ghost Rider"


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit of a short one this time. I'm afraid that I'm more than a bit erratic with updates, i just write when i feel like it. So, anyway, Let the chapter... BEGIN**

Valkyrie had called Tanith when her late uncle had filled her in on this 'Ghost Rider', saying she got the information from some of Gordon's notes. Tanith had said she'd be in Ireland by later in the morning.

Valkyrie had snuck back through her window and lay awake in bed.

What were they up against? And why were people so ready to believe Skulduggery had killed those guys? Probably too early in the morning to think about it but it was hard to think about anything else. As soon as she fell asleep, the nightmares would hit and she'd be awake again anyway.

So stay awake and devise increasingly stupid ways of breaking her partner out of the Sanctuary...

* * *

Johnny Blaze had no idea where he was. Not for the first time either. It happened almost every night now. He was a fool to think he could control it.

It was freezing, wherever he was. Every few seconds wind bit at his face.

He finally opened his eyes to some screeching birds circling above him in a grey sky. He was at docks somewhere, there were cranes near him and massive metal shipping containers surrounding the small empty area of concrete he was in.

He sat up slowly, holding his head, the weak morning light burning his eyes.

It didn't feel like where he'd been before. It didn't even feel like America.

He stood up, picked up his motorcycle from the concrete next to him and started to try and find the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter and the ones after will mention things in The Faceless Ones and maybe hint at some of the rest of the series. No real spoilers or anything, just Remus Crux's name and incompetence, that sort of stuff.

* * *

Valkyrie must have fallen asleep eventually because her alarm woke her up at eight.

She groaned as she got out of bed. Three hours sleep wasn't enough. At least it was Saturday, she didn't have to bother with the Reflection, she just had to tell her parents she was going out with some friend she didn't actually have at school.

She wanted to sleep longer but she had to meet Tanith in an hour then they had to meet Mr Bliss. Hopefully after that, they'd know what was going on and be able to solve all this.

Something weird was going on. Weirder than even she was used to.

* * *

Guild was in the interrogation room himself this morning, Valkyrie heard someone say as she and Tanith were taken to their meeting with Mr Bliss by the Administrator.

'That isn't going to go down well,' Valkyrie whispered to Tanith.

She nodded and smirked slightly.

"You're late." Bliss stated as they walked in. "Not that it matters. The Grand Mage is too busy celebrating to notice anything out of the ordinary" he added.

Valkyrie nodded. Guild had been determined to get Skulduggery for something since he'd accused Guild of treason earlier that year.

"So I presume you must know what is actually going on?" Bliss.

"Wait," she said after a few seconds. "You don't either?"

"Unfortunately the man Guild had put on the case is a complete incompetent"

Valkyrie nodded again. 'Probably Crux' she thought. Remus Crux was Guild's favourite and had been promoted to lead detective since Guild fired Skulduggery. He played by the rules and didn't see anything other than the obvious, which was usually the wrong answer wherever mages were concerned. He didn't take her seriously. And he had a stupid beard. Valkyrie didn't like him.

"I can't give you any support on this." Bliss said. "The grand mage is keeping a close eye on this case. You're on your own."

* * *

Johnny stared out at the dark city from the cheap room of his hotel. He was in Dublin apparently. He still had no idea how he'd got here. He must have been in Ireland about four days.

There was a knock on the door again. People had been coming to the door all morning, asking for autographs. It got on his nerves. He hadn't done a single stunt since he'd become this monster and Mack had been killed, before San Venganza.

He ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath and wandered to the door again.

"Johnny Blaze" the woman at the door grinned. She was tall with long blonde hair and a leather jacket.

"Tanith?"

"Who else?" she said, still grinning. "I heard you were in Ireland."


	5. Chapter 5

**Currently trying to find an excuse to include Finbar. As I've said before, I'm very random in the way I update things, sorry. Also, why am I liking the idea of Tanith and Johnny being a couple? Maybe they were once in this AU. I think I'll have to write that later...**

* * *

Johnny had met Tanith Low years ago at a state fair before he'd got famous for his stunts. She was doing some detective work for an organisation he'd never heard of. The Sanctuary or something.

He hadn't seen her since that last show, the one with the helicopter. He'd seen her in the audience, that cheeky grin shining out through the crowd, even with all those new thoughts he'd had of Roxanne at the time.

Tanith still didn't look a day older than the day they'd met about 20 years ago. God knows he did. Johnny stared at her. Not one thing had changed from her curly blonde hair to her brown leather jacket.

Tanith grinned again, she hadn't stopped since he'd opened the door.

"You're looking good" he said quietly.

"You're... Not, really." she said and laughed.

He couldn't help but smile back.

"I've got to get back to work but maybe tomorrow we could get coffee or something?"

"Alright"

* * *

Valkyrie opened her eyes quickly. She thought she'd heard someone in her room.

She clicked her fingers, summoning a flame big enough to light up the room. It was 6:30.

No-one there.

She stood up and padded to the window. She felt sure she'd closed it but now it was wide open. She reached out and closed it. It must have been the wind she'd heard.

Valkyrie started turn again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She nearly screamed but turned quickly, ready to fight or set fire to whoever it was.

She was even more shocked to see Skulduggery Pleasant stood behind her. His suit was ripped and slightly singed and he held one arm like he was in pain. He still wore the crushed hat.

"Good morning" he said with his usual sarcastic brightness.

"Why are you here?"

"Charming that is"

"I mean, you were in the holding cells in the Sanctuary. How are you here?"

"I broke out. Which," he said, taking off his jacket and examining the damage in the light. "is actually easier than you might think"

"Really?"

"God no, Valkyrie. There were Cleavers chasing me."

"So why did you come here?"

"They'd expect me to go home. Actually they probably expect me here as well so it may be a fairly good idea to leave now"

She glared at him but still changed into the clothes Ghastly had made when Skulduggery had jumped out of the window again. She ran downstairs, quickly scrawled a note to her parents about going out then went out of the front door.

And stared at the car.

"That isn't the Bentley."

"No. They've impounded the Bentley. This is a Fiat 500. It's a good car. It goes quite fast and it's very efficient"

"But it isn't the Bentley"

"No, I thought we'd already established that"

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"It's yellow"

"It is a little bit yellow, I suppose"

"You know how I feel about yellow"

"Would you rather travel in this or get thrown in the Sanctuary's Gaol?"

"Right now, a nice comfy cell sounds inviting"

"Stop being dramatic. It could be a lot worse than this" he opened the door and got in.

"But it's yellow" she muttered before grudgingly getting in herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, kind of a short chapter this time, sorry. Been a bit busy and stuff**.

* * *

Kenspeckle was waiting outside the Hibernian when they arrived there.

"Detective Pleasant," he said, sounding even grumpier than usual. "What trouble are you dragging me into the middle of this time?"

"Good to see you too, Professor Grouse."

The old man narrowed his eyes. "Do not try my patience Detective, you've already woken me up at this ungodly hour to yet again fix your wounds."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and tuned out the argument. Skulduggery was always the first to point out how immature she could be but every time they came to the old cinema, he and Kenspeckle squabbled like six year olds, often about her.

Kenspeckle turned to her, his gaze softening. "Well, at least you haven't almost been decapitated this time."

"That only happened once."

"Try to keep it that way." he said, back to glaring at Skulduggery.

"Excuse me, professor Grouse, but she wasn't the ones attacked by Cleavers"

"Yes, alright, at least you didn't get her involved in /that/. But thank you for reminding me that I am once again harbouring fugitives. You always have to drag people down with you, don't you?" Kenspeckle said, quickly walking back inside the Hibernian. Valkyrie and Skulduggery followed him through the maze of corridors, only the sound of there shoes on the cold floors and the occasional electrical buzzing as they passed some of the Science-Magic facility's stranger experimental rooms. Valkyrie had filled Skulduggery in on what they knew so far in the car on the way here but so far he'd been completely silent about it.

"Right," He said thoughtfully as they were walking. "We know what we're dealing with at least. Even if we have no idea who they are, where they are and who they'll go after next."

"Well that just radiates confidence."

He tilted his skull in a sort of annoyed way. "You were the one who collected this pitiful information."

"Without me, you wouldn't have /any/ information at all."

"Well, at least I would have been clueless with elegance and charm."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, managed to get Finbar in! Hurray! Sorry, the way I'd written it so far, I didn't believe I'd be able to fit him in it. (Bit of a nonsense chapter again...)**

* * *

Johnny rode out of the city as fast as he could. He'd seen the news earlier, seen the faces of the people he'd killed when the Rider had taken over.

He was determined to get away from the city. No matter what those people had done, he didn't want to kill again.

As he raced through the unfamiliar streets, his mind strayed back to the coffee he'd had with Tanith earlier.

"If you need anything while you're over here," she'd said, passing him a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me."

She had said 'anything'... No, that was a terrible idea. She'd think he was totally insane, just like his friends and crew back home had. What kind of lunatic would believe that he was an actual, walking, _living_ skeleton?

* * *

"Hey, Skul-man and Val!" Finbar Wrong grinned at the as Valkyrie and Skulduggery stood in the doorway to his tattoo shop. "I haven't seen you in, like, months!"

"We were here last week..."

"Were you? Oh yeah, awesome" he said, drifting back into the shop like in a dream.

Skulduggery shook his head but Valkyrie just grinned at him.

"Sharon's upstairs of you want to say hi."

"I don't know her, Finbar." Skulduggery said as usual.

"Uh... Yeah..." Finbar said. "Anyway Skul-man, what do you want?"

"We wondered if you could find someone for us"

"Sure." Finbar said, fiddling with a tattoo pen distractedly. "Who?"

"We don't know who, precisely." Skulduggery said, his skull tilting to one side. "We were hoping you could find out."

"We need you to find a Ghost Rider." Valkyrie said.

Finbar looked horrified "Woah, you didn't say it was one of those guys. No way, José!"

"What?"

"The last sensitive who tried to do that, like, their head exploded, man!"

"Really?" Skulduggery said sceptically. Valkyrie could tell that if he'd had a face he'd have been raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It'd be kind of awesome if it didn't, you know, kill them" Finbar scratched his head, serious for once. "And I really do not want to get possessed by one of those guys."

Skulduggery nodded. "From what we've found out, that's understandable."

"Yeah, they've got, like, flaming skulls for heads and stuff. Bit like you, Skul-man, only, you know, evil"

"And I'm far more well dressed."

"Uh... Yeah, that too, I guess." he said doubtfully.

Valkyrie smirked.

"Ok then." Skulduggery said, peering at her from under his hat.

"We've got to meet Tanith soon." Valkyrie said pointedly, turning to leave.

Finbar grinned again. "Awesome. See you later. Oh, and hey, Skul-man, just call round if you want to see Sharon"

Skulduggery just shook his head and walked out after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Roxanne had given him _that look_ when he'd told her. She'd thought he was crazy or making up stupid excuses.

Maybe she had thought he was insane at first but Tanith? She was different, she always had been.

When they'd first met, Johnny had thought she was the insane one.

He'd seen her stood there, breathing heavily and bleeding from a fight. When he'd approached, she'd held a sword to his throat. An actual sword.

So maybe, just maybe, she'd believe him.

Johnny picked up his phone and dialled the number he'd memorised from the napkin she'd given him.

* * *

"...So we're back to square one?" Tanith asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Valkyrie sighed.

"Is there anything else in Gordon's research?" Skulduggery injected.

"No, just what I've already said." She said, hoping her lie wouldn't show. She hated hiding her uncle's existence from his friends.

Skulduggery nodded thoughtfully. "What about others?"

"Others?"

"It can't have been one person the whole time. They'd be old, even for a sorcerer. There has to be others."

Valkyrie was about to speak when the first few bars of Thin Lizzy's Jailbreak played out before Tanith answered.

Valkyrie saw her smile when she heard the voice at the other end.

"Hey, Johnny, what do you need?

* * *

**Sorry for how long this has taken, as it's explained in the apology chapter, I write on my iPod which it was stolen and before I had some serious writer's block. I know this is a short chapter but I promise that the next one will be up soon. Thanks for your patience.**


	9. Chapter 9

******I'm afraid this chapter has a massive '_how convenient_' thing going on but the only bit of this fic that backed up from my stolen iPod, other than the stuff I've already uploaded, was the 'dramatic finale'. *grumble***  


* * *

RedDawn1: Ghost Rider is a rather fabulous movie starring Nicolas Cage based on a Marvel comic. You should watch it.

Tanith finally got to the car park just outside the centre of Dublin where she'd agreed to meet Johnny. She got off her bike and wandered down the road towards her friend.

"Hey, Johnny." She grinned.

"Hey."

"So why did you need me?"

Johnny shook his head and gave a hysterical bark of laughter. "Do you believe in god?"

Tanith shrugged, flashing back to the fight against the Grotesquery but trying to stay neutral. It was obvious that her friend wasn't in a good mental state.

"What about the Devil?"

Valkyrie looked up from the computer and cursed.

"What?"

"I found the last Ghost Rider."

Johnny's skin started to turn red and collapsed to his knees, trying to fight it.

"What's happening?" Tanith said, kneeling next to him.

"Get back!" He snapped. "Get back... I'm a monster..."

The Bentley swerved into the car park and Skulduggery and Valkyrie leapt out. Skulduggery had his revolver pointed at Johnny's head.

"Don't move!"

"That won't work."

"I know. It just looks more dramatic." Skulduggery shrugged, hiding the gun back in his waistband. "Johnny Blaze, you're under arrest for murder, property damage and," Skulduggery looked at his bike suspiciously. "Probably speeding."

"Wait," Tanith said. "What's going on?"

"Tell her, Blaze" Skulduggery said, reaching for his revolver.

He looked up at Tanith. "I kill people."

She looked at him for a few seconds, not speaking. But, Johnny noticed, not looking particularly shocked.

"And..." Skulduggery said pointedly.

"You won't believe me." Johnny said bitterly.

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Really?" He said, removing his hat and scarf.

Johnny's now bloodshot eyes widened. "You're a Rider."

Skulduggery tilted his skull irritatedly. "No, I think I'd have noticed if I was one of them. Anyway, I have a far better dress sense." He said disapprovingly, pulling his jacket straight and looking at Johnny's spiked leather jacket.

"What's going on here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm giving you two chapters at once to make up for the lack of them recently. Hope you enjoy them :)**

* * *

"You actually sold your soul to the devil?" Skulduggery repeated slowly, his skull tilting to the side in obvious disbelief.

"It was years before I met you," he said, turning to Tanith. "He said he'd save my father..." The sun finally disappeared behind the buildings. Johnny stopped mid-sentence and screamed.

Valkyrie leant forward but Skulduggery held her back.

The skin on his face turned bright red then started to burn and blister off.

They all stepped back from him as one as he clutched at his burning face.

And the Ghost Rider looked up. Valkyrie tensed up and Tanith's eyes widened. Skulduggery didn't move.

It threw a ball of fire at him. Skulduggery ducked and held his skull at the usual cocky angle. "I can do that too"

He clicked his fingers and let out a continuous stream of fire at the other skeleton.

The rider walked through it, not even staggering. He grabbed Skulduggery by the lapels of his suit and pinned him to the wall.

"Look into my eyes" the Rider commanded.

Valkyrie stared as her partner's bones started to rattle.

"Hate to be the one to inform you this, but neither of us actually have eyes. If you could just put me down for a moment, I'm sure I could find some" Skulduggery said in his usual cocky tone but Valkyrie could sense his fear.

It carried on staring at him.

Water condensed in the air above the Rider, cascading down but only making the flames steam slightly.

"Your hands are stained by the blood of the innocent" the Rider said. "Now... Feel their pain"

Skulduggery started shaking more. "...Help..." he managed.

Valkyrie thought she heard a quiet, agonised "no..." and the shadows in the car park started to swirl around him, beginning to engulf the two skeletons.

Tanith's sword raked along the Ghost Rider's jacket, tearing the leather. It dropped Skulduggery and turned its attention to them. The shadows dissipated.

Tanith grinned. If she was worried about the man trapped inside the Rider, she didn't show it.

"Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough"

* * *

**There's a sneaky little Lord Vile reference in there, couldn't resist...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry about the shortness of this fic (and at times, how badly written it is). I might do a rewrite at some point and I'm already thinking about a follow up which will be longer.**

**Slight language warning for this chapter, if you count 'oh bugger' as offensive.**

**RedDawn1: Set just after Playing With Fire so before Facades and stuff, that's why I didn't outwardly mention the Vile thing. I will try to be regular with few updates there are left but I have exams coming up, sorry.**

* * *

The Rider seemed to stare at Tanith, as if trying to work out if she was a threat, then turned to Valkyrie. It's skull tilted to one side like Skulduggery's did when he was thinking. Valkyrie froze. Everything seemed to know about her Ancient blood, maybe that was what was puzzling the demon.

It seemed to give up and turned back to the spit where Tanith had been stood seconds before. It turned around quickly and picked up the chain from the ground.

Tanith jumped from the side of the building onto its back, driving the sword through its skull. The fire around the Rider's head let out thick, black smoke and Tanith stumbled back, choking, her sword still in its head.

The Rider flailed at its skull, trying in vain to pull the sword out, the flames around its head all slowly being replaced by smoke.

Valkyrie aimed a kick at its chest and the rider staggered back, tripping over its own chain. It fell to the floor, the fire and smoke finally disappearing. Valkyrie rushed over to Skulduggery.

"That was unpleasant." he muttered, looking up at Valkyrie.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just my pride that was hurt." The detective said bitterly.

"That book in Gordon's library. It said that the Ghost Rider only goes after murderers and, y'know, the sort of people we go after."

Skulduggery nodded.

"So why did it go for you?"

"You forget that I was in the War, Valkyrie. We all did things we regret." He said, voice going abnormally quiet.

The conversation was interrupted by a screech as Tanith dragged her sword from the Rider's skull. Skulduggery turned to her.

"What?" She grinned, walking towards them.

"That was... Impressive."

Tanith high-fived Valkyrie and raised an eyebrow. "And I'm not usually?"

Skulduggery hesitated long enough to hear the sirens.

They all turned as one and watched as Crux got out from a van.

"Skulduggery Pleasant, you're under arrest for murder, resisting arrest and assault on a sanctuary official!"

Skulduggery tilted his head. "I wouldn't call it assault, Remus, you fell over your own shoelace and hit your head on a wall trying to chase me."

Valkyrie stifled a laugh.

"I think you'll find I didn't even commit those murders."

"Who else could it be?" Crux sneered.

Skulduggery turned. The Ghost Rider's body had gone from the ground.

"Oh. Bugger." He turned to Valkyrie and Tanith. "Run?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait, I would use the whole 'exam season' cliche but, lets face it, I'm just as bad no matter what time of year it is.**

**RedDawn1- To be honest I've no idea if people in Ireland even say bugger but it's a nice word, one I use a lot myself. Boring answer to weird question: I'm from and live in the north of England (probably explains the use of 'bugger')**

* * *

They rounded the corner before Crux had even noticed they were running but the Rider was waiting for them. It straightened the white-hot chain menacingly.

"Didn't I just kill you?" Tanith asked in a tone of innocent curiosity.

The Rider roared, throwing its head back and breathing fire into the cold air, smoke pouring off him.

"That's new." Skulduggery muttered, reflexively stepping back and pulling his revolver from his jacket. He fired six shots in quick succession, each hitting the Rider point blank in the centre of the chest but having no effect. He sprayed water all over it and its skull turned to him for a second but then turned back.

The Rider was looking at Tanith, completely still. Skulduggery lifted his arms and condensed more water above the Rider's head but this time it barely even distracted it.

Tanith seemed frozen to the spot with it, matching the empty-socketed glare.

She raised her sword and the Rider straightened his chain again at the exact same time, both attacking with fresh energy. The Rider swung the chain with blinding accuracy but, every time, Tanith had already moved and the blade of her sword cut off another few links of chain.

The flames around the Rider flared and it fought with even more ferocity but Tanith was never there by the time it got close to her.

Eventually it stood staring at her again, unmoving. Tanith gave a sly grin and walked towards it confidently. The Rider didn't move, it seemed frozen to the spot.

Tanith leant in to the Rider, holding it's skull gently between her hands. The flames around her hands turned blue and the colour spread outwards. She pushed him back into the beam of a streetlight and flesh started to fill out the Rider's form until Johnny Blaze was stood in front of her again. He leant in to kiss her.

Tanith ran her fingers through his hair with the same smile then slammed her forehead into his face and Johnny fell to the ground, unconscious.

She turned to see Skulduggery and Valkyrie staring at her.

"Well done." Valkyrie grinned.

"I've got the looks. Why shouldn't I use them?" Tanith grinned, snapping cuffs around the unconscious man's wrists.

"Certainly an interesting tactic." Skulduggery said in a bemused tone.

"If I didn't know you better, Skulduggery, I'd say you were shocked." Tanith smiled slyly.

"Yes, well, good job you know me better." Skulduggery grumbled, looking away to check his revolver.

None of then had noticed Crux arrive behind them until he made a ridiculously nervous coughing sound.

"What?" Skulduggery snapped. "Have you come to arrest me again?"

"Um... It would appear we have made a mistake, Mr Pleasant. You're free to go." Crux said, not taking his eyes off Johnny.

"You owe me a hat, Remus."

* * *

Even in his tiny, windowless cell in the Sanctuary's Gaol, Johnny could feel the Rider's presence growing. So much for dampening magic.

He had managed to fight it off so far but he knew it was only a matter of time, surrounded by all these truly _evil_ people.

The sun was about to go down, he could sense it. That's when his control would really vanish.

He suddenly started to laugh hysterically. Why worry? It was going to happen anyway. He might as well laugh.

Vaurien Scapegrace looked suspiciously across at the cell on the opposite side a few cells down. The man in there was obviously insane.

Scapegrace wondered why he was here. He hadn't even killed anyone. Wait no, he definitely would. He was just waiting for the right time and person. The right time being soon and the right person being /Cain/.

That guy just wouldn't stop laughing. Only now it sounded rougher.

The laughter stopped abruptly. Scapegrace shook his head. It was a good job the lunatic had stopped laughing or Scapegrace would have had to find a way out of this godforsaken cell and killed him himself.

There was a weird sizzling sound and Scapegrace leaned out between the bars of the cell again.

There was a skeleton glaring, Scapegrace didn't know how but it definitely was, at the man who'd been in the cell opposite his. It's skull was on fire. It dropped the other man's now lifeless body and looked at Scapegrace, who whimpered and backed further into his cell.

"Innocent." The Rider rumbled, striding past without so much as a second glance.

* * *

**I'm working on an as-yet unnamed follow up. I've already written a few chapters so it'll be up soon, keep checking. (Hopefully it will be longer/written better than this one)**

**also: I own none of this but the plot, even the title is the name of a Stone Sour song.**


End file.
